EP 68 671 A2 (Dow Corning Ltd.; published on Jan. 5, 1983) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,551 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH, issued Apr. 28, 1984) and the corresponding DE 34 47 636 A1 (published on Jul. 3, 1986) describe organopolysiloxane-containing compositions which produce transparent mixtures on dilution with water and comprise, as essential constituents, a salt of a water-soluble organic or inorganic acid and an amino-functional organopolysiloxane, a further organosilicon compound and if appropriate a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,106 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; issued Jul. 12, 1988) and the corresponding EP 242 798 A (published Oct. 28, 1987) furthermore describe aqueous emulsions of organopolysiloxanes with SiOC-bonded aliphatic radicals and, as the emulsifying agent, a salt of a water-soluble organic or inorganic acid and an amino-functional organopolysiloxane.